Cuidando de ti
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Otabek hizo una pequeña visita a Yurio pero termino con fiebre y este decide cuidar de él


**Buenas~ Aqui tienen una historia inspirada en una imagen que vi en Facebook xD**

Cuidando de ti

En una de las visitas de Otabek a Rusia la fiebre lo atrapo dejándolo en cama, le había dicho que se quedara en mi casa, que no podía volver al hotel en esas condiciones, al él ver que no tenía más opción que quedarse ya que no le dejaría marchar pues acepto mi propuesta.

Mi abuelo salió a una diligencia y no volvería hasta mañana, nunca antes había cuidado a una persona enferma así que decidí pedir consejos, Yuuko no estaba conectada y quienes me respondieron fueron las trillizas, me dijeron que si debía de cuidar a alguien era obligatorio usar un traje de enfermera así el paciente se recuperaba más rápido, me dieron más instrucciones y por más vergonzosas y raras que sonaban las cumplí al pie de la letra.

Obviamente no tenía un traje de enfermera así que como tenía que comprar algunos ingredientes para una sopa aproveche la oportunidad y compre el traje de camino. Otabek seguía con la fiebre alta y de vez en cuando podía escucharlo toser, le abrigue bien y le cambiaba el paño húmedo de vez en cuando, busque en internet como hacer la sopa que me recomendaron las trillizas, gracias a Dios estaba comestible, espero que haga resultado. Con el traje puesto y la sopa en manos me dirigí a la habitación en donde se encontraba Otabek y despacio para no espantarlo lo levante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme con él traje blanco de enfermera y me mejillas inmediatamente se ruborizaron.

–Yu-Yurio, ¿Por qué estas vestido así?– Pregunta Otabek aun sorprendido y con las mejillas de un tierno color carmesí, aunque no sé si era debido a la fiebre.

–Olvídate de eso y mejor come – tome una silla que estaba cerca, me senté y tome una cucharada de la sopa y la extendí en dirección a Otabek, al principio me miró confundido y luego su sonrojo se hizo más evidente –No te quede ahí y abre la boca.

–Claro, lo siento…–sin protestar Otabek abrió la boca y comencé a alimentarle, al comienzo era embarazoso pero luego me lo encontré divertido, al poco tiempo se había terminado la sopa.

–Espero que no haya tenido un mal sabor –decía mientras me levantaba de la silla en dirección a la cocina pero siento como algo hala de mi vestido– ¿Otabek? –pregunto confundido, este me sostenía de ella impidiendo que me marchara, su rostro estaba más rojo que antes, agarra mi mano y me hala hacia él, el plato cae al suelo haciendo un estruendo pero la verdad fue algo que ignore ya que me encontraba en los brazos de este, mi cabeza estaba fuera de lugar, no sabía que pensar, ¡¿qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?! Su corazón latía tan rápido que opacaba los sonidos del mío, su calor corporal me envolvía, algo me decía que huyera pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

–Déjame quedarme así un rato –susurra Otabek a mi oído, creo que su fiebre me la está pasando porque la temperatura de mi cuerpo comienza aumentar, le correspondo el abrazo y nos juntamos tanto que podía oler su aroma, no sé porque pero me resultaba agradable tanto que acerque mi rostro a su cuello y aspire aun más.

Otabek se me separo de él bruscamente y llevo ambas manos a su entrepierna, se notaba avergonzado y yo no sabía qué era lo intentaba ocultar.

–Y-ya puede irte a la cocina, yo iré al baño un momento –tartamudeo un poco y en voz baja termino la oración. Dirigí de nuevo la mirada a su entrepierna y entonces fue que entendí lo que ocurrió, volví a sonrojarme, pero en ese mismo instante pensé que él no tendría fuerzas para completar "esa" tarea así que apreté mis puños, me arme de valor y me acerque a él dirigiendo mis manos hacia su entrepierna e intente separar la suyas.

–Dejarme encargarme de eso… –apenas logre terminar esa frase ya que me moría de la vergüenza pero supongo que como estoy a cargo de cuidarle eso incluye en cualquier necesidad que tenga…creo…

–¡No tienes que hacer eso! Y-yo fui el culpable por tener esos pensamientos inadecuados sobre ti… –decía Otabek mientras evitaba que pusiera mis manos en su abultado miembro.

–¿A sí?, ¿Qué clases de pensamientos tenias sobre mi? –pregunto con una mirada picara mientras relamo mis labios, pude notar como su miembro se hizo aun mas grande, logre remover sus manos y desabrochar su pantalón así liberando su erección, me sorprendí por el gran tamaño que tenia, trague en seco y empecé a acariciarlo.

–Uhg… –Otabek mordía su labio inferior en un esfuerzo por reprimir sus gemidos sin embargo se escucha bastante tentador cuando los ahogaba. Me pregunte si podía hacerle sentir mejor si lo hiciera con mi boca, sin pensarlo un segundo más lamí la punta de su miembro y luego lo devoré por completo –Ahh…Yurio… –Él gemía y jadeaba y eso me estaba comenzando a afectar, me estaba poniendo duro y lo peor de todo fue que Otabek lo noto. Saco su miembro de mi boca y con sus manos llevo mi rostro hasta el suyo fundiendo sus labios en los míos, su lengua se abrió paso jugueteando con la mía, pero el beso no duro mucho…

–Hay una manera de que ambos lo disfrutemos –Me sentó ahorcadas en su cintura provocando que el vestido se subiera hasta mi cadera dándole una vista de mi miembro abultado tras mis bóxers, los bajó, junto ambos miembros y comenzó a frotarlos, ¡Rayos! No sabía que eso se sentiría tan bien…

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas al igual que su cuello con mis brazos aferrándome más a él, nuestros gemidos se mezclaban juntos con los sonidos que hacían nuestros miembros mientras se frotaba uno contra el otro, volví a juntar mis labios contra los suyos, era un beso lleno de necesidad, nos buscábamos desesperadamente, nuestras lenguas danzaban y los gemidos se quedaban atrapados.

–Ugh, Ahh…voy a… voy a venirme… Beka… –Apenas lograron salir esas palabras ya que ningún de los queríamos terminar el beso, Otabek acelero el ritmo y sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espalda, arquee esta hacia atrás y después de unos espasmos ambos habíamos llegado sumergiéndonos en un profundo éxtasis, su mano acabo cubierta con la evidencia de nuestro momento de intimidad.

–Voy a tener que limpiar esto –decía Otabek mientras observaba su mano, casi me da un infarto cuando vi lo que hizo después ¡estaba lamiendo sus dedos! Vi como me miró de una manera provocadora.

–Yo también se jugar así –comencé a lamer el mismo lugar donde él lo había hecho y soltó una pequeña risita.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al baño para limpiar el desastre. Al día siguiente estaba en cama junto a Otabek ya que después de nuestro "pequeño momento" la gripe se me había pasado y ahora mi abuelo nos estaba cuidado.

 **Hahaha pues que les digo... la gatita rusa tambien cayo ante la fiebre xD eso le paso por andar de traviesa con Otabek 7u7r hahaha, recuerden dejar sus comentarios de si tengo algun error o sobre que les parecio la historia :3 bye~**


End file.
